You and I
by scorpion22
Summary: After Hyde marries Sam he realizes what a mistake he made. Will he continue to make mistakes and lose Jackie forever, or will he start making good decisions. M rated for a reason and please remember to review.


I own nothing

Chapter 1

Steven Hyde had been making mistakes it seemed his entire life, his hot headed temper and pig headed refusal to stop, and listen was the cause of it. But now, this mistake; it was a mistake he wouldn't be able to take back. He couldn't just say he was sorry and hope he earned forgiveness because the person he needed that from wouldn't give it to him. Jackie wouldn't give him another chance after what he had done, so he didn't even bother telling her he wanted it. He didn't even tell her the truth that he was sorry for marrying anyone who wasn't her and he still loved her. He would always love her. Now he was lying on the cot he shared with his accidental wife Sam; he knew tonight would be like all the others. Sam entered the room then and Hyde tried to look happy as he glued a very fake smile onto his face. He didn't understand what he had saw in her, yeah she was a stripper, yeah he had been pretty plastered, but compared to Jackie she wasn't much to look at. If he could he would go back in time, he would ask Jackie to marry him instead, and his life would be perfect. But he couldn't do that this was his life and there was nothing he could do about it. Hyde tried to move aside to make room for Sam in the bed when she approached, but she held him fast deciding to crawl into his lap instead. Before he could move to resist she attacked his lips already removing his clothes along with her own. He knew in that moment that he was right this would be just like all the other nights; another night of fucking Sam with Jackie in his head as he did. And then he couldn't help, but think that it was obvious in everything that Sam did that she was not his Jackie. Jackie did not act, or sound like such a whore. But then again Jackie was the lady that Sam could never be. Hyde closed his eyes then for only a second opening them again finding that his mind had replaced Sam with his Jackie; she was just as he remembered her.

The Jackie his mind had created smiled down at him like she always did as she straddled him her body a perfect fit over his. He had missed her, he had missed her smile; he had missed everything about her. And as she sat astride him she held his face in her hands that same smile still on her lips before she leaned down her breasts falling against his chest as she kissed him with a tender sweetness that was typical of her. And oh how he had missed her kisses too.

"Steven baby," purred his Jackie her voice doing things for him as she spoke in that sultry purr he couldn't resist. Hyde pulled her hard over him her wetness directly over him now as his hands cupped the swell of her ass making her gasp sitting up once more her hands splaying over his chest.

"Steven," gasped his Jackie then her back arching as he slipped inside her heat making them both breathe heavy at the sensation. He filled her to the end and as he did her head tilted back in the sexiest way. Hyde could remember many times when she would do this as they were having sex; it always turned him on to see her like this. As she started to slowly move over him finding a rhythm they both liked he pulled her closer his hands finding the beautiful curves of her waist. She arched into his touch with a moan running her hands over his shoulders and then she pulled him to her. Their lips collided then in a wild passion, it was like they were trying to consume each other in their love. Hyde ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her their tongues attacking each other in a way that reminded him that this wasn't real this was a dream his Jackie was a figment of his imagination because he would never have the real Jackie ever again. Blinking in that moment he opened his eyes and saw Sam instead of Jackie.

Hyde didn't want Sam to be the one he saw then, he needed to see Jackie if it was only in his mind he didn't care, but he needed his Jackie. He closed his eyes then his breathing still heavy as he waited to open them again hoping when he did she would be there. And when he finally opened them there she was again his Jackie. Suddenly he pinned her to the cot groaning as he went deeper inside her. He had nearly fallen off the cot in the process, but he didn't care he only wanted his Jackie beneath him again. And as he moved at a bruising longing rate inside her he kissed her making her gasp moaning loudly before biting his bottom lip making him do the same using one of his hands to stroke her cheek as he kissed her.

" Oh god doll face," groaned Hyde as he came painfully close to his release using one hand to slip one of her legs around his waist and then as he came in that moment he couldn't help what he said.

"Jackie," groaned Hyde as his release coursed through his body and in that moment he felt someone hit him.

"Who the fuck is Jackie" snapped Sam pushing him off of her onto the floor of the room and then he remembered. This was Sam, Sam was his wife; Jackie wasn't his anymore she was forever out of reach.

"Answer me! Who the fuck is Jackie and why are you saying her name while your fucking me," screamed Sam throwing his clothes at him along with a blanket and pillow not waiting for an answer before throwing him out of the room to sleep on the couch. The next day Sam wouldn't talk to him and as they sat in the basement with Foreman, Donna, Kelso, and Fez he knew things were only going to get worse.

"She told Donna," thought Hyde as he sat there. It was like Donna and Sam were best friends now and by the way she directed her famous glare his way he knew she knew what he had done. It was a matter of time before she told the whole world. And then she arrived. Jackie walked through the basement door, she looked beautiful as she always did, and normally Hyde would have been happy to see her just to see her. Not today though, today was different because he didn't know what Sam would do.

"Hay Jackie, you look pretty today," smiled Fez moving so she could sit on the edge of the couch.

"Thanks Fez," smiled Jackie not making a move to sit. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye; he knew she was scared that maybe she wasn't welcome here anymore.

"Hay Jackie. Sit down," said Eric and Kelso together and in that same moment Sam stood up she had been watching Jackie since she arrived. As Jackie entered the room more sitting on the edge of the couch next to Kelso, Sam looked at Donna mouthing the words is that her at her and out of the corner of his eyes Hyde saw her nod a yes as he got a very bad feeling. The look on Sam's face spoke volumes as Hyde and Donna watched her round the couch menacingly. She was inching closer and closer to Jackie. And then before Jackie could even react, or knew what was happening Sam jumped her pulling her to the ground behind the couch hitting her in the face before Hyde lost sight of the one sided fight.

Donna soon joined the fight much to his horror. She held a crying and screaming Jackie down as Sam punched her repeatedly. And he knew this would hurt Jackie more than any of the blows from Sam because Donna had been her best friend for a very long time, but that seemed to be over now as that same friend helped hurt her now. He wanted to do something to stop this, but it was like he couldn't move. He was frozen in place as his girl was hurt, everybody surrounding the fight cheering it on instead of doing something about it, and it made him sick as he heard Jackie's cries.

"Hit her in that pretty little face of hers," said Donna as she held Jackie down.

"It won't be so pretty when I'm done," answered Sam and then he heard the smacking sound of skin against skin as Sam hit Jackie hard in the face busting open her lip adding more bruises to her face. But despite it all, he still just sat there, he still just acted as if nothing was happening, and he didn't care.

"GO! Get out of here and don't come back. And if I ever see you here, or anywhere near Hyde again I'll add more blood and bruises to that face of yours," seethed Sam finally removing the weight of her body from Jackie's signaling for Donna to let her up. They stood there then small smiles on their faces as they appeared to be watching something and it wasn't until Jackie came into view that he saw they were watching as she crawled away in pain. They were enjoying her pain that much was clear. When she came into his view Hyde saw she was very badly hurt and she was moving very slow because of the pain she was in. He could hear Jackie still crying as she made her way to the door.

"Oh god Jackie I'm so sorry," thought Hyde his heart breaking for his girl as he watched her, but then she turned her head looking at him tears and blood covering her once beautiful face.

" Jackie," whispered Hyde then still not moving as their eyes stayed locked together in that moment not caring that everyone was there watching him he wanted to go to her and say more, but for some reason he didn't know he couldn't.

"Steven," cried Jackie breaking the silence that followed the saying if her name.

"Are you hard of hearing? I said GO!" snapped Sam moving towards Jackie once more yanking her to her feet as she grabbed a handful of her hair making Jackie cry out.

"I told you to stay away from Hyde; he is mine now. Don't talk to him, don't look at him; don't even go anywhere near him. NOW GO!" screamed Sam opening the door one hand still full of Jackie's raven black hair as she used it to throw her from the room. After it was all over, the whole room congratulated Sam for doing what she did, everybody, but him. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he couldn't believe no one had done a thing to stop it, and he felt shame deep inside himself that he hadn't done anything either.

"I don't think your little girlfriend will be back now," whispered Sam later on into his ear as she was about to leave the basement. Hyde knew she was right, Jackie wouldn't come back now, he would never see her again, but after what had happened he couldn't blame her. Soon one by one everyone left the basement until suddenly Hyde found himself alone with Donna. He may have kept his mouth shut to Sam, but he wouldn't with Donna. Standing Hyde walked to the door passing Donna as she sat on the couch watching TV.

"That was a pretty shitty thing you did back there," said Hyde opening the door and standing against the doorway as he spoke.

"What," said Donna looking at him from across the room as if she had no idea what he was talking about?

"I said that was a shitty thing you did holding Jackie down while Sam beat the crap out of her. She used to be your best friend and what you did back there you don't do to a friend," snapped Hyde shaking his head before walking out the door letting it close with a slam leaving Donna alone in the basement without a thing to say in response.

Hyde got into his el Camino then; he just drove around not stopping for hours the memory of what had happened replaying over and over in his mind. He couldn't rid himself of the guilt, the shame he felt for doing nothing to help Jackie in her time of need, and then suddenly he found himself parked in front of her house. The house looked completely dark almost as if nobody lived there and before he could stop himself Hyde found himself out of his car standing on Jackie's doorstep. Nobody answered when he knocked so turning the knob he went inside and what he found made his heart ache for Jackie. The house was empty, all the furniture was gone, and Hyde knew only one room would still be in tact Jackie's room. Hyde hesitated before going up the stairs; did he have the right to be here now? He had hurt Jackie enough and in that moment he just considered leaving. Maybe he should just leave her be; maybe he should just let her move on with her life. But slowly he ignored the voices in his head as he moved up the stairs stopping at the end of the hallway before moving to the closed door of her room. When he got to the door he stared at it at first then he gently pushed the door open and there she was.

"She looks so broken," thought Hyde as he stood in the doorway just watching her at first. She hadn't spotted him yet, she was on the floor in front of her bed, she was still crying as she lay curled into a ball, and his heart hurt just seeing it. It was because of him that she was like this. Jackie finally saw him there standing by the door and her reaction wasn't completely unexpected. She screamed jumping up from the floor to crawl onto her bed telling him to get away from her. Hyde moved into the room then, he held his hands out before him, and gently he tried to tell her that he meant her no harm. It hurt him a little to have her think that he would hurt her in any way.

"Get out of my house; get away from me," cried Jackie beginning to throw stuffed animals from off her bed in his general direction.

"Jackie please…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything," pleaded Hyde moving closer to her as she continued to throw things at him until suddenly he was right in front of her taking ahold of her hands making her stop and look at him. They looked into each other's eyes and it was like nothing ever happened in that moment, it was like Chicago never happened, Sam never happened and today in the basement never happened it was just them again.

"I'm sorry Jackie. I know it will never be enough, but I am so sorry for everything. For all of this, for today, for Sam, for ever marrying anyone who isn't you, and most of all for Chicago. I shouldn't have freaked out like that, I should have listened to you, and maybe if I had let you explain we wouldn't be here now. Maybe we would still be together," said Hyde looking into her eyes pulling her closer so that they were almost chest to chest as he kneeled before her on the bed.

"Steven, we've overcame a lot, but I don't know if we can survive this. You went and married another woman," whispered Jackie wiping away the last of her tears.

"Please don't say that baby. I know I really screwed up, but please give me another chance. Marrying Sam was a mistake, marrying anyone who isn't you is a mistake; the dumbest mistake I've ever made. I don't give a damn about her, I couldn't care less about her because she's not you; I love you. I'll always love you no matter how this ends," exclaimed Hyde taking her face in his hands then never looking away from her as he spoke watching as his words made her cry more.

"I don't know Steven. You hurt me; everyone who says they love me always hurts me. I don't want to be hurt anymore; if I let you have another chance I need to know you won't hurt me again. I need to know that when you say you love me that you mean it," cried Jackie tears running down her face.

"Baby I mean it. I love you with all my heart; I love you Jackie," breathed Hyde holding her face in his hands still wanting to kiss her in that moment, but he was unsure if she would want him to.

"Oh Steven I love you too," smiled Jackie seconds before he pulled her lips to his kissing her before pulling away again when she winced in pain.

"Sorry, I can't kiss you with your lip busted up," whispered Hyde.

"Yes you can; I don't care about my lip. The pain will lesson, now please just kiss me," whispered Jackie pulling his lips back to hers and he kissed her then like he never had before. The kiss got more passionate as it continued and slowly she pulled him to him feet as she pulled him to cover her on the bed. His hands encircled her waist as hers moved quickly up his back to curl into his hair. Their kiss broke then as he tugged her shirt over her head throwing it to the floor before finding her lips again letting his hands run over her bare skin. He had missed the sweet softness of her skin; she was perfect in every way. Their kiss broke again when she reached behind her unclasping her bra in one movement revealing her perky mounds of flesh to him as she threw it to the floor leaning up on her elbows to meet his lips once more. This kiss was quick as she arched her body to meet his, his lips finding her neck licking at her sweet skin. He had missed the peachy taste of her skin. His shirt joined hers on the floor and then their hands met as they both moved to open their jeans both of them wanting them off immediately.

"Steven…yes," breathed Jackie when he was naked on top of her his warm body heating her own. And then he was deep inside her, his pulsing hardness stilling as he just enjoyed the moment. She was perfect; they fit together perfectly.

"I've missed you; I love you so much," breathed Jackie feeling as his hands gripped the curves of her waist. She wrapped her arms around him then preparing herself for the wild ride she knew he would give her letting her legs do the same. Squeezing him with her inner muscles she smiled up at him in signal and then he began to move inside her.

"I love you," breathed Hyde kissing her heatedly as she curled her fingers into his hair once more tugging on it as her pleasure started to build. They continued like this for a while both of them reveling in finally being with the other again, but then her nails ran down his back as her first orgasm took hold of her. She threw her head back then gripping his shoulders suddenly as she flipped him onto his back hovering over him in her pleasure as she started to move over him seeking a second release.

"Steven," purred Jackie as he brought his lips to hers then continuing down her neck to her breasts making her nipples with a pinch of his fingers before attacking them with his tongue.

Suddenly Hyde groaned as he felt her pussy clutch his cock for dear life as she came a second time squealing his name. As Jackie experienced her release Hyde fell over the edge too coming deep inside of her groaning her name into the space between her breasts until it was over and they collapsed onto the bed together. They laid there a pile of sweaty heavy breathing body parts, but when they finally looked at each other they both smile before leaning close for a kiss. Hyde proceeded to kiss every inch of her face, he knew it would be bruised up something bad tomorrow morning, and capturing her lips again he poured all his love for her into that single kiss. Together they laid there atop the covers on her bed, her head was on his chest, and everything was silent. Soon he heard the light snoring that he had missed so much in their separation and looking down at his doll he found her asleep. She looked so peaceful; he loved her when she was like this without a care in the world.

"I love you Jackie," whispered Hyde kissing the top of her sleeping head before he too fell asleep not waking until she started to stir next to him. When he opened his eyes he was happy to find it hadn't all been a dream, but a reality. She was there nestled into his side; she was really his doll again.

Jackie was just barely stirring beside him, but when he kissed the swollen pink of her lips she woke up fully blinking up at him a few times as if thinking him a dream like he had. She smiled then kissing him too and running her hands over his chest she nestled her body closer to his.

"I love you Steven. I missed you; I'm glad we're together again," smiled Jackie as her hands settled over his chest her voice a sexy breath almost as he left the sweetness of her lips cascading his tongue down the length of her neck. His lips nipped along the skin of her throat making her moan in a way that made him hard instantly as he continued over her shoulders to her collarbone. Finally his lips found the sexy mounds of her breasts, he didn't wait to take a hard peak into his mouth making her moan his name in the most erotic way as he brought one hand to play with her other breast. Jackie arched her back for him as he did diving her fingers into his hair and spreading her legs he settled between them.

"Did you miss me too?" asked Jackie suddenly her voice still breathy and warm with pleasure. She pulled him up to her level then making him look her in the eye as she waited for an answer.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," growled Hyde kissing her on the lips wrapping his arms around her before returning to her swan like neck again.

"Steven," exclaimed Jackie as he entered her once more filling her in a wonderful way that she had only known with him. He didn't let her say anymore as he attacked her lips then making her shudder in her pleasure as he made love to her yet again.

This love session didn't last as long as the first, if anything it could be called a quickie, but they didn't care to them it was still them making love. It was still a reconnecting of the love they shared; it was still them coming together again after everything. The kiss broke when it ended and they shared a silent smile before he kissed down her body until he was between her legs his hands keeping them spread wide for him. He knew she loved when he ate her out, he loved it too; he loved knowing he could make her come apart and he loved the sweet candy like taste of her. He used everything he had on her making her moan his name as they watched each other; it was so hot just watched her as he brought her pleasure repeatedly knowing deep inside that only he could.

"Promise me you'll never leave me hurting like that again," said Jackie suddenly making him stop his attentions to her pussy to look up into her eyes. In them he saw pain and hope, but also fear. They were pleading with him for the answer she desperately wanted. He buried his head in the skin of her thigh feeling as her fingers moved through his hair to sooth him. Their eyes met again in that moment and kissing her thigh he locked eyes with her. He would spend the rest of his life making up for the mistakes he had made with her.

"I promise," whispered Hyde making her smile and looking at her he couldn't help, but smile back because he had his doll back. He had his Jackie back and with that he attacked her pussy making her squeal as he ate her out with a fever.


End file.
